


Legacy [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [46]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sith, Sith Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "Maul was my pride, my greatest accomplishment aside from the political games that have wrought me control over the Republic. Why should I take a second apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Why would you be worth my time?”“Because I fucking hate you.”





	Legacy [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532853) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



**Title:** Legacy

 **Fandom:**  Star Wars Prequel trilogy

**Author:**

###  [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 2:21:47

**Summary:**

"Maul was my pride, my greatest accomplishment aside from the political games that have wrought me control over the Republic. Why should I take a second apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi? Why would you be worth my time?”

“Because I fucking hate you.”

 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532853)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Legacy.mp3)

So, this was recorded for the high pitch effect square on my bingo card, I had an idea for Obi-wan's voice and I've used something similar for Vader in a few other stories... Except it ended up being a lot harder to lift a voice than to drop it. I kept ending up with chipmunks. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. 


End file.
